


Tea?

by humantransmutation



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up, Cute, F/M, Firelord Zuko, Fluff, Katara - Freeform, Kissing, LONG HAIRED ZUKO MENTIONED, Lots of kissing, Missionary, NSFW, Pining, Smut, The Boulder is mentioned, Toph Beifong - Freeform, Zuko - Freeform, Zuko is a sweetheart, aang - Freeform, characters are 19, kinda sweet and romantic, long hair zuko visibility god i love that, ooc a lil, the smut just kinda jumps at ya, toph - Freeform, zuko is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humantransmutation/pseuds/humantransmutation
Summary: You kissed him again, this time with long, deliberate movements, lips matching pace. His grip on you tightened slightly, you paused, pulling back. Zuko’s face was flushed, a constrast to the deep burgundy clothes draped over his frame, you assumed you looked just as ruffled.“Close the door, Zuko.” You spoke barely above a whisper, your words brushed his cheek in a small breath, and he nodded pecking you on the cheek, then moved to close the large doors across the room.
Relationships: Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Zuko/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!! I hope you guys enjoy, I tried to get timelines semi right but either way its slight au where you and Zuko are 19. This took me SO LONG to write lmfao!!! Anyways, enjoy!!!

To say Zuko was anxious was an understatement.

Zuko’s advisors thought a gala would be a good way to further the relationship between the four nations, leaders from each would all be in attendance. He thought it was ridiculous, but his advisors convinced him it would be a great way to begin making amends, and strengthen their relationships.

Zuko had only been Fire Lord for two years, and he had already reformed Ozai’s oppressive policies, and released the nations from Fire Nation control. He was making progress. The palace staff were wary of him at first, their knowledge was limited to the previous Fire Lord’s and their favoring of corporal punishment. Zuko quickly banned its use, and tried to learn the names of the staff, to gain their trust and make them feel safe in their jobs again.

Now, two years after his coronation, the palace was a much livelier place, cooks and maids laughed and joked while going about their duties. Their trust in their country and their leaders had been restored, and Zuko felt that was the first step to undoing the carnage his father and grandfather allowed, and caused.

Zuko felt confident in the future, not only for his country, but for his future as well. He felt less afraid.

Except for this gala, of which he was aprehensive, and frankly, a little scared.

The Fire Lord stood in front of a wall mounted mirror in his chambers, alone, his body draped in long burgundy robes, a pointy collar and golden accessories. He studied his face in the large mirror, his eyes trailed up to his hair, pulled into a tight bun at the top of his head, the golden flame of the Fire Lord a heavy contrast against his dark hair.

A sharp knock at the door alerted him of one of his advisors entering the chamber, he wore a wide smile, his excitement one-sided.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” The man greeted, offering a bow, “It is nearly time. The guests have already begun arriving.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right out.”

The advisor scuttled out of the room, muttering, and the creak of the door alerted Zuko again, this time, to the face of a tattooed airbender, his hand entertwined with Katara’s, Sokka and Suki following close behind.

Zuko’s face split into a grin, opening his arms to hug Aang. If he were forced to do this gala, he was thankful his friends were there to keep him company.

The five teens caught up, Sokka detailed his new repurposed war balloon designs, Katara and Aang talked about the growing Southern Watertribe, Suki happily informed him of three new Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee being a surprising addition.

Zuko felt relieved, the anxiety creeping up his neck receded slightly, he felt comfortable. The group had begun drifting towards the main hall, tall, empty hallways bathed in red curtains made their words bounce back at them. Suddenly, Sokka’s voice cut through the chatter.

“Wait— what happened to Mai?” He asked, a wiggle of the eyebrows made Zuko’s lip twitch irritably.

“We parted ways, mutually.” He replied.

“Mutually? Is that code for she dumped you?” Suki asked, looking towards Sokka, who nodded in approval of the Royal Roast, chuckling.

Zuko rolled his eyes. “No, we just didn’t fit together like we did when we were kids. We are still good friends, she’ll probably be here tonight. She took over her Uncle’s position at Boiling Rock, she’s working to release prisoners of the war.” 

The doors of the main hall loomed overhead as the group came to a halt, Zuko hesitated.

“You guys go in without me, I’ll catch up.” He muttered.

Katara and Aang shared a look, but obliged, ushering Suki and Sokka through the large doors, into the bustling room. The sound of an upbeat tune could be heard briefly before the doors shut again, and Zuko was left in silence.

The Fire Lord stepped over to an end table with a round mirror mounted on the wall, studying his reflection. His stomach stirred, nausea bubbling into his gut.

“You look like you’re going to be sick, you okay?” A voice chimed from behind Zuko.

He turned suddenly to meet your gaze, you stood with a thin black shawl over your shoulders, two beaded, lace pieces hanging down near the floor. You wore a deep emerald dress, the neckline hung low, loose fabric folded over itself, and two thin straps disappearing over your shoulders. The dress was long, pooling at your feet in a small train, it reminded Zuko of a waterfall. His eyes trailed up to your face again, your hair pulled out of your face with pins and small bundles of babys breath.

“Oh! Fire Lord Zuko!” You said suddenly, eyes darting around his ensemble and the golden pin in his hair. You offered a deep bow. Zuko coughed.

“Oh, no, please, just call me Zuko..” He forced out an embarrassed chuckle.

You introduced yourself, offering a smile.

“Seriously, though, are you alright? You really do look pale.” You asked, brows knit together.

“Just— Well..” Zuko struggled to find the words, shifting uncomfortably. “This gala wasn’t my idea. I’ve never been one for parties.” 

You laughed, it made the tightness in Zuko’s chest loosen slightly. “Me either, I’m only here as a proxy for my father. He works with the Earth King.” 

Zuko opened his mouth to reply but closed it quickly. Silence hung heavy between the two.

“Will you be going in soon?” You asked, stepping forward.

“Ah, yeah, I just wanted to take a minute first.” Zuko replied.

You nodded, smiling cooly. “Would you like to come in with me?”

“Sure, yeah,” Zuko stepped towards the door, a staff member pulling it open.

He held out his elbow for you to take, you quickly obliging, and you both stepped into the busy hall. Almost immediately he was swarmed by, who you assumed were higher-ups from other kingdoms, you released his arm, smiling up at him. Before he could speak, you stepped into the crowd and he was quickly enveloped in the small group of people introducing themselves, shaking Zuko’s hands.

You slithered through the busy room, quickly finding the earthbender you sought after.

“Toph!” You called, grinning.

The girl stood with The Boulder and The Hippo, you knew the wrestlers through Toph, and you quickly greeted them.

Toph called your name and smiled. “It’s been so long! Learn any new tricks since the last time I kicked your butt?!”

You rolled your eyes. “No, and even if I did you could take me down faster than an eel hound.”

“And you know it!” Toph bellowed, she and the wrestlers laughed. “Have you seen twinkle toes yet?”

“No. Remind me who twinkle toes is?” You muttered to The Hippo.

He leaned down to your height and whispered back, “The Avatar.”

You nodded and whispered a quick, “Thank you”.

“Here he comes, I recognize those ballerina steps anywhere!” Toph called suddenly.

You turned, and sure enough, the Avatar made his way towards your group, a pretty brown haired girl in tow. They made their way to Toph, and they hugged and chatted, Toph suddenly turned to introduce you.

“I met her while travelling with The Boulder and The Hippo!” She exclaimed.

The Avatar— Whose name you now knew as Aang, and the pretty waterbender’s name was Katara— turned to you and grinned.

“Any friend of Toph’s is a friend of mine! It’s great to meet you! This is Katara.” He shook your hand and gestured to the waterbender beside him, her shaking your hand as well.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Katara smiled and leaned forward. “I saw you come in with Zuko, are you a friend of his?”

You laughed, and felt a small jolt in your chest. “No, no, we had met in the hall and we just came in together.”

She nodded solemnly and gave you a knowing smile. “Let me introduce you to my brother Sokka and his girlfriend Suki.”

You giggled and allowed yourself to be led off through the crowd with Katara.

Zuko finally managed to excuse himself from a small group of nobles from the Earth Kingdom, slipping off towards the other side of the hall. He saw a flash of green and turned, a small part of his brain hoping it was you, but he quickly shook that thought away, weaving through the hall.

“Zuko!”

He turned to the left, you had a wrist trapped in Katara’s iron grip, the two had paused, facing Zuko. You wore a large grin, Katara matching your enthusiasm, but something mischievious lurked beneath her excited exterior.

You twisted your arm loosely, turning back to Katara. 

“I’ll be right back, promise.” You smiled, and spun on your heel towards Zuko.

The waterbender feigned offense but quickly shot Zuko a wink, turning back towards her boyfriend.

“Enjoying your party?” You asked, grinning up at Zuko.

He rolled his eyes, smiling. “Sure, if shaking hands and introducing myself over and over were enjoyable.”

“Well, it may suck for you but I’m having a great time.”

You giggled and lightly poked his chest, smirking.

“How long are you stuck at this thing anyways?” You asked, eyeing Zuko, a playful smile tugging at your lips.

He opened his mouth to reply, smiling, but a sharp elbow to the ribs interrupted him. Said elbow apologized, twirling away into the crowd of dancers.

“Maybe we should move—“ Zuko started, looking for a place to talk quietly.

“Or,” You smiled at him again, Zuko’s heart skipped a beat, “We could do as everyone else is, and dance.”

“Oh, I don’t—“

“Come on, you baby.”

You grabbed his hands— you took a mental note of the heat they radiated and how well they fit into your own— placing them around your waist. A light pink dusted both yours and Zuko’s cheeks, you smiled up at him.

“You know how to dance right?” You asked, resting your arms around his neck.

Zuko nodded, looking down at you. He slid his hands to the small of your back, linking his fingers together and pulling you slightly closer. 

“This seems so casual for the Fire Lord,” You joked, “I figured you would have all kinds of waltzes memorized.”

“No, before now, the Fire Nation wasn’t much for dancing or... Really many celebrations.” Zuko said, chuckling.

You both swayed in unison, chatting quietly about various topics, you told him about your childhood, he told you about his and of Ursa. 

What felt like an hour long dance ended with the final tune of some melody, Zuko looked back down to you, you stared back, but quickly cleared your throat.

“I suppose our dance is over.” You said, patting his shoulders.

“Well, that doesn’t mean you have to leave or anything..” 

“No, I don’t have to, but I’m afraid it is getting to be that time.. For me at least.”

Zuko frowned.

You laughed, resting your hands on his shoulders. You stared into his face, sucked in a breath, then leaned up and pecked his cheek.

“I’ll see you again,” You murmured, removing your hands from his shoulders. “I’d like to— If you also, um, wanted to.”

Zuko felt his neck grow hot, but smiled.

“I’d like that.”

All you could think about was Fire Lord Zuko. You had been writing to each other via messenger hawk, usually just describing your day to day activities; today you were waiting on a response to your previous letter, this time took slightly longer than normal, and between letters, he was all you could think about.

As if on cue, the screech of a messenger hawk woke you from your trance, you practically skipped to the window, bowing your head at the hawk, and releasing the letter from its hold.

Over the two weeks you’d grown to like the Fire Lord more and more. He was sweet and eloquent in his letters, and you were plagued by flashbacks to the gala, not that you minded. The way he held you during your dance, how close you had been. It made something stir in your stomach.. You had definitely fought off daydreams of his face, his strong jaw and shoulders, how little wisps of baby hairs fell across his forehead; oh, and the beautiful honey amber of his eyes. He truly did make your knees weak, as much as you fought off admitting it.

You carefully unrolled his letter, a giddy feeling bubbling into your belly.

The letter began with your name, he described how boring it had been since the gala and just daily acitivities, you quickly read, nearly overlooking the small writing at the bottom of the page:

‘Would you care to come back to the palace for tea?”

You nearly fainted, smiling so wide your cheeks hurt, but continued, his signature was neat, you liked to look at it, this time he wrote:

‘Yours, Zuko’

You felt your cheeks grow warm but sighed, content. Moving airily towards the wooden box on your desk, you opened it and carefully placed the letter in with the rest, latching the box shut, and reaching for a paper.

A day later, the screech of a messenger hawk startled Zuko, he nearly dropped the crumbs in his hand, and the turtle-ducks floated off at the sight of the larger bird.

The boy smiled, wiping the rest of the crumbs off his palm and muttering a quick, “Thank you.” to the hawk, before taking the letter and gently releasing the bird.

Eagerly, he unrolled it, rolling his eyes at the (terrible) doodle of a stick person— He assumed it was supposed to be you— grinning and saying in a small speech bubble, “yes!”

The letter began:

“My Zuko,”

He let himself reread the words about a dozen times over, a warm blush taking place across his face.

He continued, quickly reading about your days back in Ba Sing Se— You had visited Iroh’s tea shop, citing it as ‘The best tea shop I’ve had the pleasure of going to.’— You wrote you would be ‘delighted!’ to go back to the Fire Nation to visit him, he had claimed for ‘tea’ but you both knew it wasn’t the whole reason.

Your signature was thin and twirly, Zuko traced its lines with his eyes, and carefully rolled the paper back up, placing it into the pocket of his robes.

The date was set, a week from then, and you both felt giddy at the thought of seeing each other again.

“Fire Lord Zuko, you have a visitor.”

Zuko nearly leapt out of his chair, politely excusing the staff member, and opening the large doors of his chamber, beginning down the lengthy hallway towards the front entrance; where you waited patiently.

The Fire Lord had been anxiously waiting for this day to come, he dressed himself casually today, the usual elegant robes adorned with gold accents replaced with comfortable Fire Nation garb, his hair, nearly past his shoulders now, clipped out of his face with the golden emblem of the Fire Lord perched atop a small knot.

He felt something stir in his stomach as he approached the looming doors, propped open, the cool afternoon air wafting in. You stood, back to Zuko, chatting idly with a staff member.

You turned, hearing footsteps; noticing who they belonged to, you grinned, politely excusing yourself from your conversation partner, and stepped forward for a hug, Zuko happily returning your quick embrace.

Upon pulling away, Zuko noticed your hair first, not adorned with flowers, he still thought it looked pretty, the style similar to that of the gala. You wore a green top, lines of darker, shiny green material embroidered around your collarbone in angular square shapes. Your robe was long, and you wore a thin belt, tied at the hip, a white slip visible at the ankles.

“How are you?” You asked, to Zuko your voice was sickly sweet, it made his chest feel warm.

“I’m much better now, it gets boring around here.” He replied, offering his arm, you took it happily.

“Well, I’ll be sure to be very entertaining.”

Zuko smiled.

“Before we go for tea,” You said suddenly, smiling innocently up at Zuko, “I must request a tour of this place, it’s huge!”

“I can do that for you.”

You hummed in excitement, gently holding Zuko’s sleeve with your other hand. His face felt warm and he avoided looking down at you.

“Where are we off to first? I, personally, would love to see your room—“ Zuko glanced at you quizically, a small blush settled on your cheekbones, you cleared your throat and forced an embarrassed laugh. “— Not in- Just to see what embarrassing stuff you have... You know, like journals or weird knick-knacks.”

Nice save. You thought.

Zuko chuckled and lead you down a different hall. “I can do that, but there isn’t anything in there that could possibly interest you.”

The creak of the heavy door and a wash of bright natural light from a window on the far wall made you blink after wandering the stuffy, dimly lit halls. His room didn’t seem too awe-inspiring. You imagined extravagant furniture and decor, but was met with a comfortable, but still very elegant, chamber. A desk sat at the far wall, some pictures were framed and hung neatly along the muted maroon walls.

“Feel free to look around, there’s not much.” Zuko said.

You floated towards a bookshelf near a wall mounted mirror, skimming through the titles. A soft knock sounded from the entrance, but you didn’t turn, catching snippets of a conversation.

“— Waiting in the main study for you.”

“I have to do this now—?”

“— My apologies, I can ask them to wait—“

“—No, please, it’s alright—“

You turned, catching a glimpse of someone leaving the room, Zuko turned to you.

“I have some documents to look over, I shouldn’t be long— and I’ll only be down the hall— Is that alright?”

You smiled and made a ‘shoo!’ motion with your hand. “Go be Fire Lord, I’m a patient woman.”

Zuko smiled and stepped out, you heard a door open and close from somewhere down the hall and smiled, content.

You wandered over to the large window— which you realized was actually a door leading to a large, round balcony— and soaked in the view of a large courtyard, in the center sat a pond, trees and plantlife dotted the yard, dirt paths and benches sprinkled around meticulously. Turning your attention to the desk sat nearby, you noticed a slightly ajar drawer and curiously peered inside.

To you it looked like a bunch of wrinkled, rolled up papers, you gingerly slid one off the top and unrolled it; you skimmed the page, only to find your signature staring back at you.

You felt a hot blush take residence across your face, gently placing the letter back down and picking up another, then another, and another.

They were all yours that you had written to Zuko.

He kept them? You thought.

You tried to fight off the fluttering in your chest, gingerly placing them back in their drawer, and sliding it shut.

You heard the door down the hall again and quiet footsteps approach, the firebender coming into view.

“You kept my letters?” You asked, smiling.

Zuko sputtered. “I hope that’s not weird, I just liked reading them—“

“Oh it’s okay! I kept yours too.” You laughed, Zuko made his way over to you. “I keep them in a little box on my desk.”

Zuko felt himself smiling, he paused in front of you, your smile made his chest feel warm again.

“It’s kind of.. Romantic.” You muttered, stepping closer to him.

You touched his chest and slowly snaked your arms around his neck. You smirked, leaning up to his height, you whispered, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had a crush on me, Zuko.”

And he closed the gap between you, your lips meeting. You felt his arms move up, and two large hands were gently cupping your face.

He pulled away, you felt a lurch in your chest and examined his features through your lashes.

“You’re really beautiful.” Zuko murmured, hands gliding down to your midsection.

You smiled. “You aren’t too bad yourself, Fire Lord.”

He rolled his eyes. You leaned up and kissed him again.

“Do you often kiss your guests in your chambers?” You asked.

Zuko groaned, feigning annoyance, “Can’t you be serious for five minutes?” He pressed his forehead to your own, eyes closed.

“No, not really.”

You lifted your head off his, examining his face. He felt small under your gaze, fighting the urge to turn away.

“You really are beautiful, Zuko.” You whispered, usual playful demeanor replaced with sincerity. He felt taken aback, his heart rate sped up.

You pressed your lips to his again, this time with long, deliberate movements, his lips matching the pace of yours. His grip on you tightened slightly, you paused, pulling back. Zuko’s face was flushed, a constrast to the deep burgundy clothes draped over his frame, you assumed you looked just as ruffled.

“Close the door, Zuko.” You spoke barely above a whisper, your words brushed his cheek in a small breath, and he nodded pecking you on the cheek, then moved to close the large doors across the room.

When he turned back to you, you were sat on his bed, legs crossed; he walked over to you, a pit forming deep in his stomach.

Zuko took his place seated next to you, you turned to face him, leaning close to his face.

Your hands rode up his chest and shoulders, moving into his hair, where you gently began undoing the knot at the top.

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me,” You whispered, nervous.

Zuko shot you a confused look.

“Could I try something?”

He nodded, eyes glancing at your lips. He couldn’t say no to you, especially not know, with your body so close to his, and your breath fanning his neck, you smelled like rosemary. Your gentle hands in his hair, and eyes filled with something he couldn’t put his finger on. His head felt cloudy, in a good way.

You leaned in and kissed him, deep and slow at first, feeling his hands glide to cup your cheeks. Your kisses became sloppy and eager, his large hands suddenly moving back down, resting on your waist.

You tilted your head to the side, encouraging Zuko to drift his attention to your neck, he quickly obliged, leaving warm, chaste kisses in his wake. His lips were hot against your neck, feverish and desperate, you sighed, cradling the nape of his neck in your palm, the other tangled in his hair.

You gently pushed him away, he met your eyes, confused.

“Are you okay?”

You nodded, wordless, and guided him to a laying position; pawing at the ties on the front of his clothes slowly, you met his eyes, he returned with a nod, and you continued, pulling the string up, up, up, the material untied, falling ina small heap at his front, quickly tossed aside, you worked at his top.

His hands rose to your clothes, unbottoning and undoing its ties, until both of you sat in your underwear, clothes an afterthought; he kissed you hard, your movements growing desperate, swinging a leg over Zuko’s middle, straddling him. His hands instincively gripped your hips, you ever so slowly rocked your hips back and forth, back and forth, hearing his breath hitch.

Zuko bit back a groan, feeling himself grow harder with each movement of your hips, he slid his hands up your back and to your breasts, cradling them through the sheer fabric of your bra. You pressed yourself into his touch, feeling moisture seep into the cotton of your underwear, you responded by pressing your heat harder onto his penis, a deep groan sounded from the back of his throat, taking the opportunity to slide your tongue along his bottom lip. His mouth opened, your tongues spinning and twirling around each other.

You came up for air, Zuko taking the opportunity to move his mouth to your neck again, finding a sweet spot and sucking. You sucked in a breath, nearly panting. Feeling how hard he’d become, you moved your hips faster, feeling his underwear growing wet with precum under you. Raising yourself enough to slide a hand down to meet his bulge, you pulled your head back to watch his expressions, brows furrowed, and beautiful amber eyes half lidded, meeting yours through long dark lashes.

You sat up, pulling down his underwear to reveal his cock, shining and fully erect. Wrapping your hand around his shaft, your slowing pumped, your other hand resting just below his neck, fingers teasing his collarbones with feather light touches. You watched the muscles in his neck tense, the heat between your thighs increasing. Zuko’s hands gripped your thighs almost painfully, not that you minded in the slightest, his breathing and groans mixing into a symphony, your own personal orchestra.

Finally, you moved your hands off of him, Zuko taking this window to lean up and wrap his arms around your midsection, lifting you and pinning you beneath him. You gasped, he smirked at the sound and thumbed at your underwear, meeting your eyes.

“Can I touch you?” He whispered.

You nodded, almost frantic, head foggy with lust. He pulled down your underwear, sitting up; with one hand he gently slid his index finger over your slick heat, then another, using gentle, slow motions over your opening. You shuddered, breathing out a quiet moan. 

You met his eyes, he pulled his hand away from your core, fingers shiny and slick with your wetness. He raised his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, your mind nearly short circuiting. 

“Please..!” You gasped.

Zuko wanted to see you lose yourself, but the aching between his legs was growing too hard to ignore, he lowered himself onto you, aligning himself with your entrance, he met your gaze again to ask permission, you murmured a breathless, “yes!” and he reeled, pushing himself into you.

He shuddered, groaning, your moans mixed with his and you felt ecstatic. He pumped slowly at first, propped slightly above you, sweat beaded his forehead, making him glisten. Beautiful.

Meanwhile, beneath him, you were an angel, his red sheets made you glow almost, skin wet with sweat. Your face was twisted into what could only be described as pure pleasure, brows furrowed, pink, swollen lips parted slightly, and cheeks dusted with blush. His pace sped up, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you, his body pressed against yours, hot to the touch. Your moans grew louder, mixing with cries of his name, and the slapping of skin. His groans fell to your ears like music, you shuddered again.

“I- I’m—“ You moaned, nearly out of breath, “Oh- Zuko!”

You craned your neck, Zuko’s head burried in the crook of your neck, his pace sped up hearing his name fall from your lips, you reached your peak, his movements slowing as he reached his, as well.

He pulled himself out of you, bodies sticky with sweat, and plopped beside you, pants and heavy breathing replaced the previous moans and groans.

Comfortable silence filled the room, the scent of sex lingering. Your breathing fell to a normal pace, you turned to face Zuko, his chest rising and falling slowly.

“I think we may be late for tea.” You murmured.

“Oh, shut up.” Zuko replied, cupping your cheek, and trapping you in a long kiss.


End file.
